Number 43 the forsaken teigu!
by sweetpotado
Summary: A new serier from a new writer! This serier vill star my own protagonist how will over time evolve the same personality as Esdeath. It will not be as the orignial story but will have most of the same events and best of all. It will be dark, it will have shitty humor, there will be lemon... meybe... most likely, the protagonist will be op later and best of all OC x Esdeath SHIPPING!


**So my first FANFICTON! WEOW!**

 **Thanks everyone how is giving me a chance to take you on my own adventure whit a new protagonist in the world of Akame Ga Kill!**

 **Mostly of the original story will be rewrite and not follow the original one of Akame Ga Kill but all of not most of the original characters will be inbedded in the story and I will still use most of the event happening in the original series.**

 **And again pls its my first fanfiction so have mercy in the review section! T_T**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Walking, that is all he tough about at the moment. Where was he… he didn't know. It was mid day by now, walking in the forest he could get a short glimpse of the strong high sun shining trough the leafs. The few beams of the sun didn't bother him do to his hood blocking of most of his face. It was warm, he could feel it whit most of his body was clocked by his gray robe leaving little of skin exposed, but it didn't bother him.

All he know right now was… nothing, really. It was now 4 days sens he woke up… woke up in that temple was it. If you could call it temple any more, more of a ruin. But still it had all the decor to be one, at least of what was still standing. His mind was still a bit dizzy sens he had woken up that day. No memory at all almost, he knew his name, and that was it.

"UGH!" he grunted.

Falling on his knee, his feet was killing him. Maybe a break was not to bad even if he just had been walking for 2 hours. All because of that damn think on his back. That big... what was it now. He never really got a good look at it. He sat down at the trunk of a big tree at tried to remember what it was and even what he was. that day he woke up naked on the temple floor, and his first look on his body. Why did he even care what he looked like now or before, was there even a before. He remember reading, speaking… the "normal" stuff but not… not why he was there or even...

"ARGH" he grunted ones again.

Trailing of in his mind made his head hurt. But back to reality he needed to know what had happen to him. To what he now know of was that he had at least a human body to a digri, except the marks all over him, like how could he really describe it… runes. Big letters, like tattoos over the hole body. They didn't feel strange in any way, they did not hurt or looked like scares. Just like black big foreign letters on his skin. But that was not what scared him the most it was that big thing. It looked like a.. book really. A big book was the most he could tell it to be. It looked old and made of dark brown leather, more he didn't know. It was hard to tell, he was fist dizzy when he woke up that day and it was hard for him to look over his shoulders, and the worst about it was that it can attacd too him. It was chained to his body by dark chains. It didn't look like they even had a lock of some sort they where tightly enclosed to his body and the book, making it impossible to crawl out of it of even try to remove the book, he knew he had tried for hours.

"Now how far am I now away from that damned capital" he sighted as he yet again stood up.

He had gotten directions from the villagers this morning where spent the nights after hede awakening at the temple not really knowing him they never hesitated to help him and even feed him. He was just glad that he found this old robe in the temple, otherwise if he was naked they maybe wouldn't had helped him. The tough made him cuckold to himself, a naked young man walking half dizzy in to the there village whit letters all over his body and a chained book to his back, he wouldn't help a man like that.

He remember tho that they where almost a bit to friendly. Maybe the robe made him look important, it was an extremely expensive looking robe. Gray silk texture whit dark blue trim, there was shoulder pads attached to it, plat looking and not so heavy for what they looked like they had some sort of weird transparent crystals attached to them. He found the robe hanging on an armor rack and they came whit the same plat looking gantlet, even they had the same transparent crystals attached to them. Then there was the same plat looking greaves. (Think of it all as a battle mage look whit heavy armor except he wears a robe) Last but not least to his rescue a pare of gray silk pants. To his surprise it all fitted over and around the chains and the book on his back. To his happy surprise it all sat very well on him almost like it made it was made for him. He didn't give it a secund tough because in all the dizziness that day he woke up on the cold temple floor it was heaven to get some clothes on.

But it was the start of one of mean surprises. The book transparently whet trough his clothes and was on outside of the robe, same whit the chains. It was his second freak out sens he woke up that day. He shiver a bit, knowing what had transpired that day and the feeling of not knowing anything about how it happend.

Trailing of in his toughs he didn't pay attentions to his soundings until a scream broke his chain of toughs. Looking up just a 100 meters in front of him stood a wagon, he could see two men and a… what was the. A shock came to him as he saw the big monster towering over the men and the wagon.

"EARTH DRAGON!"

"WE MUST RUN NOW!"

But in the moment of fear the earth dragon roared as one of it hands was was separated from it body and landed of the small rode, blood poring from it wound. But most of the shocke came to him as boy welding a sword was now kneeling in front of the monster or so they called it an earth dragon. It had piked his interest this creature and that boy, he needed to get a sample and to look more into that monster and take notes of it. If it didn't kill him ofcorese. WHAT WAS HE THINKING! Doing research and studying a monster that was about to kill those people. _Well what about those people they must have known the dangers some way or not could they be so naive, so… weak. WEAK!_ This argument he had whit himself was giving him another headache. What was he even talking bout fighting over his own personality, and those two men being weak... was it a problem he would run from a monster like that.

However those toughs of his jet again broken by the boy roaring out as he dashed foreword leaving a could of dust on the ground whit the force dash and the second after striking the earth dragon head. One grouting screaming roar later and on the ground laid a lifeless monster. He jogged up too the two men and the boy as they had already started a conversation probably to thank the boy or was he there escort. No need to know now, he could ask them later and about the way to the capital, maybe even get something to eat, if he was lucky.

Tatsumi P.O.V.

"Thanks you boy, if you hadn't come we wouldn't be standing hear" the older of the men said.

"Yeah that was amazing man and cant I believe how strong you are! Can you show me how you could just fly of the ground at that speed and just cleave that earth dragons head!" the clearly younger one said lively.

"Easy now my boy we cant ask him for possibility more when we he has already saved us. You must tell me you name young one so I can thank you popularly." the older said.

"No problem at all I always protect those how are in need! Names Tatsumi!" he proudly presented.

"Well Tatsumi we truly thank you. Names Riu and this is my boy Kira." the older said.

"Awesome to meat you!" the Kira said

"Happy to meat you. Say are you heading for the capital by any chance? I may be a bit lost" Tatsumi shyly said, rubbing the back of his head whit an awkward smile.

"I would like to know the same actually?" a mysterious voice called.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Thanks for reading!**

 ** **This is a series so this will be the first chapter of meny i hope!****

 **Feedback is more then welcomed and would be great for one as me how has not written a fanfiction before.**


End file.
